Confessions of a Broken Heart: Daughter to Father
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: Title & summary changed: "I can't bring myself to regret the consequences of our love; our daughter. And she needs her daddy." Set in New Moon. Altered slightly so it contains a mix of both NM and Eclipse. SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Introduction to the Hunters

The Hunter Coven (ironic, isn't it?)

Here's an introduction to the coven Bella and her daughter are a part of. Storm's the most complex in the coven and there's quite a bit to process about her. I hope you guys don't get a migraine.

Ian- The 'Carlisle'. He created most of the vampires. His mate is Kai and his adopted son is Nathan. His power is to heal. He can heal anything except vampires. He found Bella during labour and delivered Storm. He's about 306, but appears 29, but often passes for older with luck. He has black hair and blue eyes.

Kai- She's the only one who wasn't changed by Ian. She lived in Volterra and was taken out of the city by Ian before she almost committed suicide (asking the Volturi to kill her) after losing both of her children; they were human when she was changed. Her power is to generate amounts of matter. For example, she could fill a glass with water, or produce a seed in a jar (but, she wouldn't be able to grow it). She cannot generate human or animal matter. She is 267 but appears 27. She has long brown hair with light brown low-lights and brown eyes.

Nathan- He was changed by Ian. He's 125 but appears 19. He's like an Emmett. He's the strongest and fastest in the Hunter coven. He doesn't really have a specific power, other than his speed/strength. He has light brown hair and green-blue eyes. He's 6 feet 3 inches (also the tallest in the Hunter coven).

Bella-She was also changed by Ian, after giving birth to Storm it was what she wanted. Her power is to 'borrow' or block the powers of those she can touch. She's only and eighteen (human years) and was changed when Storm was born. Her hair hasn't changed much; it just grew a couple inches and became a bit fuller. Her eyes got lighter and her skin paler.

Storm- She's sixteen in human and vampire years. She's not a vampire, but more of a hybrid. She has a power, and her eyes get lighter/darker if she's hungry/angry/etc. but those are her only vampiric qualities. Other than that she's human. Her power is similar to Kai's and works almost the same. She can control matter, except human and animal, but it has to be present first. For example, if she was able to control her power, she could make a tree bend. But, she can't control her power, at all. It's basically activated by emotions. If she's angry enough, she could cause a storm [no pun intended], or if she's upset enough, she could cause a car to run over someone.

Her hair is dark brown/black. Her eyes are generally a light gray, but get lighter/darker depending on her mood. If her eyes turn dark violet you can tell her power's going to go berserk. If she tries hard enough, without a specific emotion present she could do something basic, like make a handful of water move or something.

**Edited once more on February 27, 2009. Links and banner included on profile; go check 'em out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Twilight or its characters/plot.**

**(A/N: Here's my attempt at the challenge to revamp the over-used, cliché Twilight plot, _Edward leaves, Bella gets pregnant, etc._ I hope you like it! This one's for Ellie!)**

* * *

~Storm's Point-of-View~

_No. No. No. _

What was I doing? I knew nothing about this area, and how I had reached this far was a mystery to me. What these seven pale figures were, however, wasn't a mystery. They had gold eyes (the sign of vegetarians after a hunt), but I didn't exactly know them, and every vampire was dangerous. That's what my mother always told me.

Sure, I did live in a house full of vampires, including my mother, but they were still the world's most dangerous predator and a serious danger to me as much as any other human. At this point, Kai, Ian and Nathan (or mom, for that matter) didn't regard me as a meal, but I was. Whether they cared enough to attack me or not was the difference in the matter.

"_Who _are you_?"_ the tall one with bronze hair demanded. I flinched, a reflex action, despite the velvet tones of his voice.

"Storm Hunter," I whispered hoarsely, paralyzed with fear.

"What are you doing here, Storm?" another asked tranquilly. That was the one who had the blonde hair, and looked slightly older than the rest. His face was calm, collected, friendly and as good-looking as the rest of them.

"I'm sort of l-lost."

"Do you know which direction you came from?" he asked again. I licked my dry lips and tried to decide where east was at this point. I gave up after I registered with shock that the Sun had already sunk away below the horizon and had been replaced by the moon.

"Somewhere to the east, I think. I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention," I replied nervously.

"Carlisle, she doesn't even know where she is. Let's just leave her. Soon someone will realize that she's missing and search for her," a pretty blonde piped up. _Carlisle?_ I thought I recognised that as the name of the new doctor at the hospital where Ian worked, but I'd heard his name somewhere else too.

"And what if that someone is more dangerous than us, Rosalie?" he countered, without even turning to face the blonde. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. _More dangerous than a vampire?_ I almost chuckled at the irony. _Almost_.

"She's cute; let's keep her," a short one shrieked out, wearing a huge grin. At that moment my phone vibrated in my pocket. Every pair of golden eyes snapped back to me.

"Answer it then," Carlisle said. I pulled it out of my cargo pants. "Hello?" I said; my voice still hoarse, and trembling slightly.

"Storm, it's Ian, I'm on my way. I know where you are. I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay there," a deep voice commanded. I didn't even have a chance to reply before he hung up.

I sighed, sinking to my knees, exhausted. It'd been a long day and the only thing I wanted right at that moment was sleep. I remembered with a wince why I was out here in the first place. It was a big argument with my mom. It happened almost every day. I'd bring up my dad, she'd get mad, we would argue and then half an hour later, I would find myself in the forest with Ian on his way.

"Someone's on their way, you guys can leave," I whispered, nearly breaking into tears.

"We'll wait. It's alright, dear," a lady spoke up for everyone. I nodded, unable to produce a sound. We stayed in silence for a while until I was alerted to Ian calling out for me.

"Storm?" he called, clearly worried. I wobbled to my feet, with some help from the pixie-looking one. "In here, Uncle Ian!"

"Are you alright? You ventured pretty far this time," he said, emerging from behind me. He stopped when he saw the others and dropped into a protective crouch in front of me.

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said, sticking out his hand. Ian straightened up and took his hand.

"Ian Hunter. I'm actually in charge of the hospital where you just started work," he said with a smile, "nice to meet you."

"I was informed you were a vampire. Nice to meet you too."

"Would you guys like to come by and meet the rest of our coven?" Uncle Ian offered.

"I think that would be nice. What do you guys think?" Carlisle turned for his family's opinion. They gave a collective nod, and Uncle Ian picked me up and they followed us out of the clearing into the woods.

"I think your mother should invest in a map and compass for you, Storm. Every single day you guys do this. I'm going to start ignoring her requests for me to come get you, and make you find your own way back," Uncle Ian joked. I was too tired to even reply, so I glared at him instead.

"I'm guessing you're still mad this time." I nodded weakly and he sighed. We were approaching the house now, and it made no sense to continue our previous discussion. Mothers had bionic ears, and my mom's were strengthened during her transformation. Uncle Ian set me down on the top step and Kai opened the door and picked me up. I was too tired to protest at being treated like a parcel.

Carlisle and the others followed Ian to the living room. Kai set me in the recliner. I was beginning to get worried. Where was my mom?

"Don't worry. She just went to cool off. She's running to her spot," Kai said, sensing my worry. Her spot. I don't even know how long she'd spend at that meadow dry sobbing tonight.

We went through the introductions and name exchanging, and I learnt Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme but I was unable to tear my gaze away from Edward. That name. I had heard it before. It just wasn't registering at that moment.

Nathan came bounding down the stairs carrying a blanket from my room. "Here," he said, draping it over my shoulders. We all knew I was not going to get much sleep until I saw that mom was alright. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and fell asleep.

I was awakened by Kai shaking me awake. I opened my eyes. I knew that look. She's coming home.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left to give you some privacy; the little one saw a vision of you yelling and we knew that both you and your mom weren't done yet. They're in the kitchen."

"How long do I have?"

"She'll be here in less than thirty seconds." I got up and dropped the blanket back into my chair. The door opened and my mom stepped in. Her eyes showed that she had stopped for a hunt either going or coming.

"Storm," her musical voice carried, "I was worried about you."

"Yeah. But this is still your fault," I spat, anger rising in me. I surprised even myself.

"How is it my fault?" she demanded, only a bit less angry than me.

"If you only would tell me who my God-forsaken father is, then I wouldn't be this mad at you!" I screamed at her.

"Storm, relax, your eyes are darkening. Now's not the time," she said, struggling to stay calm for my benefit.

"Tell me who he is! A name isn't enough!" I screamed.

"No." She was calm but firm.

I lost it at that point. My anger boiled over and my vision darkened. I felt my power whip out of me and shatter off the walls. I wasn't sure if I was standing or sitting, moving or frozen. All I was aware of was the torrent of power streaming from my body and the howling of wind and the fierce lashing of ice-cold rain. Through my dark haze, I heard my mom and Kai calling for Ian. The room span around me, and I could hear pounding footsteps. Or was it thunder beating out above me? It was all too much. Lightening lightened my view for a bare second, and then I collapsed into the waiting arms of Ian as the power retreated back inside me. The room was in a state of utter destruction. There was water everywhere: pooled on the floor, on the furniture, dripping down the walls, plastering my clothes to my body. The wind whipped my soaking hair into my face, and each tiny lash of hair against skin stung.

Finally, Ian managed to get me calm, but the damage was already done. Most of the furniture would have to be replaced and all the circuits were water-logged at this point., which meant a while without electricity. I created a storm again. Making it the seventh time that month that had happened.

It was, at least, safe for the Cullens to re-enter. Once they spotted the damage to the room, every jaw dropped.

"How the-," Alice froze and whirled to face my mother, launching herself at her for a hug.

"Bella, is that really you?" My mother knew them?

"I actually go by Izzy now, and it's really nice to see you guys again." Okay, something was totally wrong here. I was missing a very large piece of the puzzle.

"Hey, Bella," Edward called softly, his warm golden eyes intent on her face.

"Hello Edward," my mom's expression softened into one of hurt instead of anger, though her voice still had a bitter edge to it.

Cullen… Edward Cullen.

"_Fine, Storm, his name is E. Cullen, and that's all you're getting!" _I remembered my mom telling that to me a year ago.

It hit me like a ton of bricks; I whirled to face him, realization dawning on my face, tightening all the muscles in my body. My mother was petrified. I knew it. E. Cullen was Edward Cullen, my father.

"Storm. Don't start now, please. We don't need another accident." She was pleading. I was too exhausted to really know what else to do at that point, so I fainted.

I wasn't sure if I fainted from shock or from exhaustion but I woke up in my room with the light shining in on me from the open window. I crawled out of bed and wrenched the curtains closed, too upset to think very logically.

"Storm, please, get ready for school," Kai called, walking past my room. I groaned, getting ready to crawl back under the covers.

"I'll call Nate!" she called again. My eyes widened, remembering the last time Nate had to wake me up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I replied quickly, throwing the covers away and slipping my feet into my slippers.

I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, and as I clicked on the light I registered that someone must have spent the greater portion of the night fixing the circuits. I turned on the hot water tap while I grabbed my toothbrush from the counter, and brushed my teeth while I waited for the ever-slow water system to heat up.

After my shower, I threw on the first clean things I spotted, which happened to be a purple sweater with some faded jeans and purple high-top converse. I was lacing up my converse when Kai called, "Breakfast for the human!"

I hurried to do my laces and rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. _Just like my mother used to_.

I walked into the kitchen where Kai was waiting for me with a plate of eggs and bacon. I took it from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was like an aunt. _An undead, blood drinking, 19-year-old-who-hasn't-aged-in-centuries aunt_.

Once we were ready, those headed to school piled into Nate's Audi. Ian got into his Mercedes to head to the hospital. Kai waved us off, then hurried back inside to do goodness knows what..

My mom studied me in the rear-view mirror as we drove without a word. So that's how it was going to be? I could play that too. I pursed my lips and turned to look out the window.

We pulled up next to a Silver Volvo and I heard my mother's sharp intake of breath before Nate wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. But he pulled away when I got out and angrily slammed my door. I was such a spoilt brat when I wanted to be.

I stormed past Alice into the school, and she waved. I glared at her before stomping angrily into the building. The Cullens headed to the office and Nate and mom headed over to the building as well. I groaned and headed to my first class, Trigonometry, with my mother. '_Just great_,' I thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It's more of a joint effort between Ellie and me, we're both pitching ideas at this point. It hasn't really been plotted out, but we have a general idea of where we're taking this. Review?)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulousity that is Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here now would I? Oh yeah, I also don't own _You're So Gay_, by Katy Perry (listen to it!).**

**(A/N: Nothing much to say except; WHY DON'T YOU GUYS REVIEW?? It's nice that so many of you guys wanted to favourite and subscribe to me/my story, but it's not as good as a review. Even if you're just telling me that I suck and I should just give up writing! Thanks in advance, because I know y'all have a heart!)**

-

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

I sat down in Trigonometry, as far away from my usual seat as possible. Mr. Farley glared at me, "Ms. Hunter, why did you move from the seat beside your sister?"

"Because, my _sister_ is annoying me this morning, is there a problem with where I'm sitting?" I asked, using as much sweetness as possible. He looked stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly, "Well, I don't always approve of students moving around too much in my class…"

"I'm really, really sorry, Mr. Farley, but this is a family crisis we're going through and I'd rather not be reminded why we're fighting," I replied, my voice thick with all the sweetness I could muster. I think it was working.

"Alright, but please settle this soon." I sank further into my seat to avoid the curious glances people kept throwing at me and my mother. She shot me a glare and I pointedly ignored her for the rest of the class.

The bell rang, rescuing me from my torture and I quickly scooped my books into my bag resting on the back of my chair. I raced out of the class, not giving my mother a chance to catch up to me (I don't think she was even trying), but on the way out I conveniently bumped into Edward. He flashed me a crooked smile. _Great, just the home wrecker I wanted to see!_ I thought sarcastically.

"So, now I'm a home-wrecker? Did I fall in love with your wife or something?" he asked, smiling a crooked smile. _Damn, I forgot about his abilities… Abilities, ha-ha, Nathan would be proud of my perverted-ness in a time like this._

Edward chuckled, "_Abilities_, huh?" I blushed crimson.

"You know, it would be polite if you didn't listen to my thoughts. They're kinda not for a public audience," I mumbled, angrily. The bell rang and I gasped.

"Crap! Our class is on the other side of the school! That was the bell!" I shrieked. _I'm so not going anymore._

"You're not skipping, and I'm serious," Edward said.

_Thanks a lot, Dad._ I chuckled nervously, "You're still reading my thoughts, right?" He nodded. I gulped. _That was a joke, you get that, right?_

"Yes, I get it. I'm going all father-figure on you so you're being sarcastic. Chill, I'm not that slow!"

"Well, does it count that I'm already five minutes late for class?" I asked, still trying to get out of going to class.

"Nope, you have to go." _Damn. I thought I would be getting away from her._ I didn't even bother to find out if Edward was listening. I turned around and started running to the Gym. He caught up to me easily.

"That was rude, you just left me there," he said, clutching his heart dramatically, "that hurt; it really did."

"I didn't know you were so much fun to be around. I totally understand why my mother liked you so much…" I trailed off, _or maybe it's the fact that he's so dang muscled._ He laughed, "definitely the muscles."

I blushed again, and pushed open the double doors to the Gym. Everyone was already changed and we were standing there, laughing while everyone else was playing volleyball.

"Cullen, Hunter, detention!" Coach Harper barked. I nodded, and took off for the locker room.

I got changed quickly and headed back to the Gym, desperate not to get in any more trouble than I was already in. I mean, come on, detention? Seriously? With Edward too… can someone say awkward?

"Awkward…" I turned to see a tall, pale figure with wild, bronze hair retreating. I sent a glare in his direction. Stupid, mind-reading psychopath!

_Detention_.

I had been sitting in what I would have defined as hell for the last fifteen minutes and I was slowly beginning to lose it… I began to hum something to keep my mind off of the situation. A piece of paper landed on my desk, with neat handwriting printed on it.

_Do you realize what you're humming?_Edward had his eyebrow cocked and a smile was tugging at his lips. I just realized I was humming Nate's ringtone. I think it was _You're So Gay_… I laughed.

_You're So Gay… No comment, please._ I tossed the note back with my almost as neat handwriting on it. He raised an eyebrow and scribbled something else.

_So, what's the family argument between you and your mother for?_ He asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to do this.

_You. I'm leaving it there and I'm serious._ I folded it and tossed it at him. He nodded and crumpled the paper into a ball. I had almost forgotten that he could read minds so I went into a chant of all the teachers in the school, it was fast and repetitive, I hoped nothing would slip through.

"Don't worry, I'll stop," he said, smiling, "I guess you're used to having your mental privacy."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Free to leave," Ms. Hunt called, opening the door. I stood quickly, jamming my pen into my bag and raced out of the classroom.

I ran to the park, almost out of breath before I realized something very important. _There was no Audi parked in the parking lot._ I mentally screamed as many profanities as I could pick out of my vocabulary and connected every bad name I could to my mother and Nathan. A soft musical chuckle carried perfectly and I turned to glare at Edward.

"This isn't funny! My _mother_ left me stranded in this school. Do you realize that there are probably no students left on the campus at this time?" I yelled furiously. I doubted whether there were many adults left either.

"Relax, I have-," he started, but I cut him off, "you know what? I don't even care." I started walking away, more like stomping actually.

He turned and walked away. I sighed when my feet hit the cement sidewalk. I had only taken three steps when the rain started; big, fat drops of moisture falling onto me. I tilted my head to the sky and glared at the clouds. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!" I cried, sarcastically. My hair started to cling to sides of my face and my converse squeaked with every step I took. My jacket did a pretty good job at keeping me slightly warmer and dryer, but I still looked and felt pathetic. My faded jeans were soaked through, as well as my purple sweater and I probably looked like a wet dog.

I actually considered turning around, going back to the school, and waiting on the rain to halt. _Why? I'm already wet and cold._

Someone blasted a horn impatiently behind me and I stuck out a finger and sped up my pace. The horn blasted again and I turned furious. I was going to throw something at the car. I spun angrily on my heel. I gasped when I saw the stupid, bronze haired, shiny, silver Volvo-owner sitting in his car, smirking at me. "Get in," he mouthed, simply. I don't know what came across me but I yanked open the back door and sat on the backseat, jerking the door closed with one furious movement.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem. I just wished you had let me finish what I was going to say, I would have told you and you could have saved yourself the trouble," he said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror at me. _I was mad! _I mentally screamed.

"I kinda figured that out. Please turn down the volume a bit though."

"You promised," I muttered angrily, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said, driving up the curved driveway to the house.

"You wanna come in?" I asked, secretly hoping he'd say yes. At least my mom wouldn't be able commit homicide with him watching.

"Why not? I won't spend long though, I have to get home" he said. I nodded, and opened the door. I tripped getting out and he smiled and picked me up, running at vampire speed to the door.

I was about to start pounding on his back and complain about molestation and how this makes him a pedophile, etc. when I realized he has set me down and was waiting on me to let him in. I grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. My mother was standing behind the door looking furious.

"Storm," Bella greeted me. I glared at her.

"Hey, _mommy_. Thanks for leaving me at school," I spat.

"Normal kids don't have their mothers driving them to and from school."

"Yes, you're right. But, normal kids also don't have a vampire mother who refused to tell them who their damn vampire roots. Do you realize how much trouble you have caused?"

"How have I caused trouble?" she demanded.

"What if I came home and told you that Edward was my boyfriend and we were going to Vegas to get married? How would that make you feel?"

She stuttered, "I-I-I don't know."

"Thanks. By the way, Edward's here. He drove me home and I invited him in."

(A/N: This one's for everyone. Happy Holidays! Hope you're enjoying yourselves somehow. Review and make me happy!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

I watched my mother's eyes flicker to Edward before she contained herself and turned to face him. "Edward, hello. It's … nice to see you."

"Hello," he replied curtly, not looking at her.

"Would you like to sit?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry; I actually have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow though," Edward replied, politely, before letting himself out of the house. I let out a shaky breath once I heard the Volvo slip out of the driveway.

I turned away from her and headed out of the room and up the stairs without a word. I suddenly felt exhausted, and dragged myself over to my bed and lay down. I closed my eyes and relaxed every muscle in my body, prepared to fall asleep. The dull pain numbed and I sank further into my bed, wrapping my blanket around my shoulders.

-

I crawled out of bed to the sun setting on the horizon. I sat on the bench by the window, still wrapped in my blanket.

I sighed, and my breath frosted the glass. I idly traced my fingers across the small white cloud, drawing a tiny heart.

I heard Ian's Mercedes pull up the driveway and his car door open. Within the seconds the front door was flung open and Ian called, "I'm home." Normally, I'd run down the stairs and give Ian a hug then joke about being crushed, Kai would laugh and Nate would try to tickle me and we'd laugh and joke like a real family, but I just wasn't feeling like Storm today.

I walked over to the door and clicked the lock in place, not because I wanted a sense of security, or privacy, but because I wanted to portray a message, 'Stay out, I don't want to talk about it.' Anyone else in this house could get in easily. No matter how many locks I put on the door, they'd always be able to break in.

I walked over to the stereo balanced on the shelf beside my bed. I pushed the eject button and pulled out the CD I had in from last night. I grabbed another CD and shoved it into the empty drive. I closed it and pushed play. Hard-core rock blasted out of the speakers and I sat back on the bench. I personally didn't have a favourite genre of music; I just listened depending on the emotion I felt at the moment.

I leaned my head against the glass and watched the Sun sink behind the trees; a faint pinkish tinge followed it.

Someone knocked on the door. I groaned, swinging my legs off the bench and dragged my legs to the door. I twisted the lock back into place and opened the door. Ian stood, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I doubt it," I answered truthfully. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Storm, so very sorry." I looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes.

"Why? What do you possibly have to be sorry for?" I asked.

"Something's wrong and there's nothing I can do about it. It hurts to see you this way. It hurts us all, even your mom, Storm," he said, brushing away tears which were now flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I want to talk to her. Can you ask her to come up, please?" I begged. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Please take care of yourself," he whispered, before letting me go and disappearing into thin air.

My mom ran up the stairs at vampire speed and into my room, closing the door behind her. "Mommy," I whimpered. She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into her lap on the bed.

"I just don't know what to do. It was easier when he wasn't around, but now that he's back it's like the happily broken home we once had is now just plain broken. I don't like being broken. It hurts, and it hurts to know that he doesn't even know who I am," I said softly, my voice strained.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts me too. I didn't ask for all this, for either of us. I'm still hurting; he left me, left us. He said he didn't love me. I spent three months falling apart, it destroyed everyone," she began.

"You haven't even touched the kind of state I was in and I feel the way you're broken. I feel your pain. It wasn't as strong as mine, but you're my daughter and my first instinct is to keep you safe. I don't like seeing you like this, and it's his entire fault. I'm afraid of letting him in because I might end up falling for him again, and that's going to hurt us both," she said, rocking me back and forth like a child.

She continued rocking me while I processed what she just said. My eyes were starting to droop again and she lifted me up and tucked me into bed. She pushed the power button on the stereo and flicked off the lights, allowing me to catch up on some well-needed sleep.

-

I woke up to a damp pillow the next morning. I was probably crying in my sleep. I got out of bed but my head felt like lead and I was dizzy, I stumbled and grabbed the nightstand, knocking off my alarm clock.

Ian and my mom were at the door in an instant. "Are you alright, honey?" my mom asked, putting an arm around me and helping to steady me.

Ian put his hand on my forehead. "I think she's sick," he told my mom.

"I did walk in the rain yesterday," I mumbled, finding it harder to form coherent sentences.

"It's probably just a cold. I'll be fine," I said, as my mom placed me back in bed.

"No. You're going to stay home today and maybe even tomorrow if you're not well yet. Kai's going to be here, so you won't be alone," Ian said firmly. I guess the battle had been lost.

"Drink fluids and sleep, you'll be better in no time at all," my mom said, pressing her cold lips to my forehead, and heading out to get ready for school.

Within fifteen minutes, Ian had left for the hospital and mom and Nathan had left for school.

Kai came up and checked on me, left some food and glass of water, and told me to call her if I needed anything.

I picked up my book from the bed beside me, and opened to the first page. I was too dizzy to read, I noticed, and groaned. I threw the book at the wall, watching in satisfaction as it flopped to the floor, the pages splayed out. I frowned as I realised that the pages would be bent funny. Kai was at my side to check what had happened, and I told her I was fine, just slightly annoyed. She glanced at my eyes and nodded, then very wisely left me to my thoughts.

I spent the rest of the day sleeping, eating and drinking for the better part and throwing up; crying and thinking the smaller portion.

-

~ Saturday ~

Three days later, I was feeling a ton better, and I would be allowed to return to school... on Monday.

I got out of bed that morning and decided I would not be staying in Forks. They were many places I could go, Seattle, Port Angeles, anywhere really.

I brought it up with my mom and she suggested that we head into Seattle and do some shopping.

I don't think I'll ever even understand the vampire's urging to shop. As a human, my mother detested shopping and anything shop related, but here we were in the back of the Ford pick-up driving into Seattle. She claimed that she had a problem with people paying for her shopping, but had no trouble paying for her own purchases. Plus, the trip was mainly for me, because she detested the clothes I wore. Plain black converse and jeans with any random shirt was the norm for me and it wasn't the least bit _girly_. I tried to be grateful for the fact that Kai hadn't come: she was to her shopping as monks were to praying. I.e., she liked it. A lot. I think obsessive would be a slight understatement.

We stepped into the mall and I instantly regretted ever agreeing to it. There were so many blasted stores and I my mother was planning to go to most of them. _Old Navy_ and _Pacific Outfitters_ I would be able to manage, just about, but _Victoria's Secret_? Seriously, mother?

"You want me to try on that?" I indicated the lace underwear set she held in her hand. She nodded, her face completely serious.

"I don't think so," I said, raising an incredulous eyebrow. She gave me a look.

"I'll call Nate to drag it on you!" What is it with these people threatening to bring Nate into the equation? Plus, I was already embarrassed enough, with my mother throwing underwear at me. Now she wants to bring a _male_ into the female changing room to dress me in underwear because I was unwilling to do it myself? Because obviously I wasn't humiliated enough yet. Nathan wouldn't let me live it down, ever. He would go on for eternity. And then some.

I grabbed the set and rushed to the changing room, hoping to avoid potential embarrassing moments, or em**bra**ssing moments if you will. Sorry, not funny, I'm done.

**(A/N: Here you go guys! I might be headed out in a couple minutes, so I'll reply to reviews and that stuff later, but I'll have another chapter up really soon! Review?)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I can't call claims to anything directly owned by Stephenie Meyer, because I'm simply not her.**** I also don't own any of the cars mentioned, brands or Wal-Mart (where they sell walls, right Paris Hilton?).**

**Thanks to Ellie who reads and rereads all the chapters before I post them and tell me how good they are. Even if they aren't, thanks Ellie**** (SilverAurora). **

-

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

The shopping trip didn't go as badly as I thought it would, so far. I got a pair of jeans and two pairs of converse and the underwear set my mother forced me to get in Victoria's Secret.

We were seated on a bench right in front of the entrance to the mall. We were talking about how things were going to go now that Edward was around.

"Are you planning on telling him that I'm his?" I asked her, sipping on the smoothie I bought minutes ago.

"No, I don't think I can."

"Okay. But, it's just going to take some time to get used to. I mean, you're telling me that my dad has been seventeen for a hundred years."

"It could be worse, I could be going, 'Storm, Nathan's your dad.'"

"I would shoot you. Oh wait, that wouldn't help," I said, realizing I couldn't kill her like that. She smiled.

"So, I'm Storm Mary-Alice _Cullen_?" I asked, confirming the name I would probably never use.

"Yep."

"The Mary-Alice thing is Alice's real name, hyphenated?" I guessed. Mom nodded.

"Edward's my dad, this is so cool," I mumbled, but her and her stupid vampire ears managed to hear it anyways. She chuckled.

"You are so dazzled!" she cried, pumping her fist in the air, "I told Nate!"

"You bet on how quick I would accept my own father?" I asked, incredulous. This was so not normal for my mother. I was usually the reckless, stupid one who liked to bet on petty things.

"Yeah, and I won thirty bucks because Nate said four weeks and Kai said it would take you months, Ian refused to give his two cents, though I think he had an opinion," she said. My jaw dropped. _Everyone in the house bet!_

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

Jasper and I were heading to the car on our way home from the mall when I picked up a familiar voice. "_Edward's my dad, this is so cool!"_ I looked over at Jasper. He had heard it too. I followed the voice, careful to keep a safe distance. It was Storm and Bella, sitting on a bench near the entrance.

"_You bet on how quick I would accept my own father?__" _I looked at Jasper's face. He was collected. How? Edward has a _daughter_?! Since when? A freaking _daughter_? A daughter that none of us knew about? A daughter that I had failed to see? What the hell? And this daughter lived with another vampire coven that included her mother in the same town as us, and we still hadn't known about her, despite scouting the area before returning. _HOW_? As you can probably tell, I was outraged and utterly shocked in pretty equal measures.

This is impossible. Edward can't have kids. He's a vampire. None of us can. How could Bella not tell us about something like this?!

I needed some time to think this through; I didn't think I could do it at home, though. Not with Edward and his stupid mind-reading. We would have to get out of the house, far enough away that we couldn't let the cat out of the bag. I glanced at Jasper again; he was looking extremely apprehensive.

"A kid?" he enquired rhetorically. I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair.

"What shall we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. But for now, let's respect their wishes and not tell him," he said, indicating over his shoulder. I nodded, and looked at Bella and Storm once more before I started running. Jasper kept by my side at all times. We got to the car in seconds, climbing in and heading back fast towards Forks.

~ The Next Morning ~

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

I crawled out of bed, flicked my curtains open and headed to the kitchen. Everyone else was scattered around the house. Nate was working on Kai's BMW, Kai was in her room throwing clothes around, Ian was in the library upstairs reading and my mom was handing Nathan tools out in the garage. I grabbed a Pop-tart from the cupboard and hurried to heat it up.

After my quick breakfast, I took a shower and met up with my mom downstairs. "What are we going to do today?" I asked, sitting on her bike and toying with the controls.

"Don't touch that, and I don't think Ian has much of anything planned," she said, without looking up at me. I shrugged.

"I want to try cliff diving in La Push," I said. Her head flew up, her brow creased.

"No," she said. I glared at her.

"But you did when you were my age," I protested. She glared at me.

"Yeah, Izzy, I could take her," Nate suggested. My mother's eyes widened.

"Even worse! Nate plus Storm plus Cliff Diving?! That's like my worst human nightmare multiplied by a thousand and with an extra scoop of a mother's terror. You're not going, and that's final," she said. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I tried," I mumbled, walking over to my scooter.

A scooter. That's what my mother considers a suitable vehicle. A motor scooter. Of all the things. Not even something I could race. I ran my hand along the smooth, glossy orange paint. Well, I used to be quite fond of it, until I turned fourteen and wanted a motorcycle just like my mothers. I wondered if I could still ride it. I think I remembered how to get to move. If all else fails, get off and kick it.

I got on, trying to remember the last time I rode it. I tried to start it. The scooter moved thirty inches before it sputtered and died. I jumped off, "it's possessed!"

"I'll try and sort that out, 'kay?" Nathan called.

"Thank you!" I replied, walking over to the rows of expensive cars this family had. I passed the Mercedes, the Audi, the Jaguar, and even the Ferrari, before I stopped at the old Mustang Nate had found and was working on restoring.

"Mom, can I get a car? I just turned sixteen!" I said, putting on a sweet smile. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Maybe," she said, tossing Nate a wrench. I gave her a one-armed hug, my other hand resting on the front of the Mustang.

"Thank you," I said, walking back to the garage door. I decided to go visit Kai in her room. I walked back up the spiral staircase into Kai's room. Her room was sea-foam green and pale blue; colours which suited both her and Ian, but you could tell it was a woman's room. Not just because there were clothes _everywhere_ but there were little things you could pick out.

"Hey," I said, sitting on the floor. There was an article of clothing covering every surface in the room.

"Want some help?" I asked, watching her scramble around.

"That would be nice. I'm trying to sort out my closet! I can't find anything," she complained.

"What were you looking for?" I asked, standing up.

"A coral tank top from Papaya," she cried, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. That's when I caught sight of what she was wearing: a pair of dark-wash jeans, a white button down top and _a coral Papaya tank top_ with some flip-flops.

I burst out laughing. "You're wearing it, calm down. What next?" I asked.

"All the jeans on the floor go in next. Don't put in the ones on the TV," she instructed. I gave her a mock salute, tossing a hat onto my head, before scooping up the jeans on the floor and handing them to her.

~ Three Hours Later ~

"I'm checking you into Shoppers Anonymous, you have too many clothes," I said, falling backwards onto her bed.

"We're done, thank you!" she cried, sitting Indian on the floor.

I pulled the long, pink scarf from around my neck and took of the hat, putting those on the top shelf. _It seriously took us three hours to clean her closet._ It would have taken only one and a half to do both mine and Nathan's. Well, considering it was a hybrid and a vampire working, I didn't expect it to take this long.

I grabbed her hand and she let me drag her to the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"What's up, guys?" I asked, sitting on the love-seat beside my mom.

"Ian's got to head out to the hospital, he has a patient demanding to see him," my mom said, indicating Ian who was throwing things into his medical bag.

"Ah, cheerio then, love," I said in a funny accent. He laughed, "be good you two. I can't rush home from work to have to find Storm in the forest now you know!"

"Bye-bye," I said, pointing to the door, "and don't let it swing out and break on you on your way out!"

"Adios," he said, leaving.

"What shall we do for the rest of the day then, chickacheet?" I asked my mother. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Knock of the cheap accent, Storm," Nathan said, sitting beside Kai.

"Yes mister," I said, smirking at him.

"How about we go torment innocent people in Wal-Mart with our family's weirdness?" I suggested, winking at Nathan.

"I like it! Let's go," he said, tossing me onto his back and running out to the car. Kai and Izzy groaned, but got up and followed us anyways.

~ Edward's P.O.V. ~

I walked into the dining room after being summoned down by Carlisle. We had something to discuss as a family.

As I walked into the room, I noticed everyone's thoughts were different. Rosalie was wondering what this _blasted_ meeting was about, she and Emmett were _busy_. Emmett was conjuring up images of Rosalie in her new underwear. Esme was wondering if they were planning on returning. I assumed that Jasper and Alice were going somewhere. Jasper was worried about Alice's emotions and Alice was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Dutch…_De ogen van de mijn hebben de glorie van de komst van Lord gezi-_

Something was wrong. I glared at her and Jasper growled lightly. I locked eyes with him and his thoughts shifted. _Don't worry about things that don't concern you at the time._ _You'll find out when they're ready to tell you._

"Alice and Jasper have made a last minute decision to go and visit the Denali coven," Carlisle explained, "They have something to work out as a married couple. We just thought the family would like to know."

"It won't take very long, we just thought that we'd like to work this out alone," Alice piped up, comforting Esme's thoughts.

"We have already called and confirmed our short visit," Jasper said, seeing as Alice had falling into a vision. I tried to watch as little as possible. It was irrelevant.

"Can we discuss this further when we get back? I would like to leave before the rain starts," Alice said, "and it's going to rain in a couple of minutes." She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Jasper to hurry and tie the loose ends.

She returned minutes later with a small bag slung over her shoulder, my eyes widened and she smirked. _I'm capable of packing a small bag, Edward._ Her thoughts momentarily shifted, but went back into an Italian translation of the same song.

_Gli occhi di miniera hanno veduto la gloria della venuta del sign-_

Something was up. I didn't like it. Alice was acting suspicious. She and Jasper weren't letting in on their 'problem'. I felt that was a cover; Alice and Jasper had a weird way of being able to work through everything in their relationship in a matter of seconds. Everyone else's thoughts were normal. Rosalie's still upset about being interrupted. Emmett still on Rosalie's undergarments, Esme's on her children's welfare, Carlisle on his patient which he seemed to have become attached to. Jasper's thoughts had moved to recounting as much of the Confederate War as his human memory had stored. I looked at him, and his face was still composed.

Alice led Jasper to her car and the two waved as they drove out. I looked to see if anyone else had noticed something strange about those two, but I was the only one left standing there. I shrugged and headed inside, sitting at my piano and playing a familiar composition. Esme's Favourite. Something I hadn't played in years. Something about the satisfaction of knowing that Bella wasn't dead brought back a glimmer of hope, and I suddenly felt the urge to play her lullaby.

My hands travelled along the row of keys, resting on the last note of her lullaby. I hadn't played that in sixteen years. My sensitive ears picked up three sharp claps.

Rosalie sat on the bench beside me. I looked at her, trying to sort through her thoughts for something of significance.

_I guess__ Bella being back does wonders for you, doesn't it?_ She didn't wait for a response but continued, _continue playing. I liked it._

-

**(A/N: Credit goes to Ellie, for her idea about the Battle Song. :) Warning you guys, updates are about to slow to a dangerous level. New rules are being enforced in my household. I can't come on the computer on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm still working on the links, don't worry. I haven't forgotten. So, you can see Ian, Kai and Nathan, don't worry, Storm's coming! I'm having trouble with her. Des anyone want to suggest someone? I'm looking for a brunette with light eyes. Not impossible. Anything else I forgot to mention? Hmm… oh yes, I had to slightly edit the introduction. You guys won't even notice the changes, it's just in some eye colours. (:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and she won't let me take it :).**

**I'm glad people are enjoying the story but I'm still having problems with you guys subscribing but not reviewing. If you liked it, common courtesy says to at least leave a couple words.**

-

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

I got out of the car and followed my mom to our first class of the day, sitting in our usual seats. Only Alice was in this class with us and I was slightly looking forward to seeing her. Seconds passed which dragged into minutes, but still no Alice. My mother was unfazed, busy drawing loops onto the smooth surface of her binder. The teacher walked into the classroom at that moment, calling the class' attention.

I started chewing nervously on my thumbnail, worried about Alice. _Probably it's nothing and I'm just overreacting. _I sighed, pulling out my textbook and opening it to the page we were working on.

I finished the assignment quickly, not bothering to check it over, and closed the book with a light thud, handing the worksheet over to the teacher to be graded.

"Storm, you've made a lot of careless mistakes? Is everything alright?" the teacher asked, handing back my paper. I looked up at her, trying to come up with a suitable explanation.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit sick; do you think Izzy could carry me to the nurse?" I asked, shooting my mother a quick look.

She nodded at me.

"Get well soon, dear," the teacher smiled sympathetically and I gave her a weak smile.

My mother took my arm and led me out of the building, towards a bench.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You don't usually get bad grades, is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired and slightly worried that's all."

"Is it about Alice? Don't worry, she's fine," she assured me. "Now come on, you have to get to class."

I trudged to my next class, the sinking feeling intensifying with every passing second. I sat in the seat beside Nate and he gave me a nod and a smile, I smiled back with effort. _I wonder if it's normal for them to miss school this often_.

The next few classes dragged on, and I paid little attention to what was going on, choosing to stare at the clock, willing it to move a bit faster. _Why was I worrying anyways? This is stupid and immature._ I tried to push the worry to the back of mind, but it kept swimming to the surface, and every few seconds I would find myself glancing at the door to see if Alice would walk in.

I ran a pale hand through my dark hair, sighing. Just a few more seconds and it would be time for lunch. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The clock mocked me, seemingly getting slower. The shrill bell rang through the empty corridors and towards the classroom. I scooped my books up with one hand and dropped them into my bag lying at my feet.

I followed Nathan's retreating figure out the door and into the hallway. I could block out the nagging feeling that something was about to happen. It was startling and sent another wave of panic through me. _What the hell is wrong with me?! It's another plain boring day, and nothing's about to change._

Shuffling bodies pushed me into Nate's cold, hard side but I barely registered it. I was too deep in thought. I pushed open the door and entered the cafeteria. Mom was already seated at the table and I walked over to join them, sitting beside my mother. She pushed a tray towards me and I looked down at it. I wasn't hungry. I picked at the fries and the apple anyways, drinking half of the water.

I glanced up at the table the Cullens had decided to claim and was not shocked to notice it was just Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. _Wherever Alice goes, Jasper goes. What was I expecting?_ Emmett gave a half wave at me and I attempted a smile for his sake.

-

I climbed into the backseat of the Mercedes and slammed the door. Nate climbed into the front and started the car, my mother riding shotgun. I looked out at the rain through my window and realized bitterly that it reflected my mood.

I didn't know why I felt so depressed; it wasn't like this was something serious. Alice and Jasper were missing for a day and I panic, what happens when something serious happens?

With a shock I realized this wasn't just about Alice or Jasper. This was something more. Maybe it was the initial shock of finding out my father, which should have made itself present ages ago bubbling over, or it was a sense of something drastic about to change/happen. Maybe both with my luck.

We were nearing the house now and I decided that I would have to talk to Ian about this later, probably he would know if this was something serious. The car came to a halt near the porch and my mother and I climbed out, waiting for Nate to park the car. She looked at me, her gaze soft and calculating, almost worried.

"Storm, I know something's up, please tell me what's wrong," I looked up and winced at her penetrating stare.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all," I lied. She didn't seem to buy it, but didn't say anything more. I followed her and Nathan into the house. I was greeted by a hug from Kai.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine. How was yours?" I tried to change the subject.

"I mainly did a bit of cleaning and some grocery shopping," she explained and I nodded. I slipped off my Chucks, dumping them at the door and headed to my room. I headed downstairs to find my mother once I had pulled my hair into a losse ponytail and taken off my backpack.

-

Walking down the stairs I saw my mother and Nate sitting on the couch discussing something. The TV was on but no-one seemed to be paying it any attention. I walked into the room and planted myself between my mother's legs on the floor.

"What's up?" I asked, looking up at Nate.

"We were just talking about getting you a car," my mother's clear voice carried down to me.

"And…" I prompted.

"I decided that would be fine," she said. I jumped up to give her a hug, all worries about Alice, and whatever else it was bothering me, forgotten, for now.

"Thank you guys so much," I cried, hugging Nate as well.

-

~ Edward's P.O.V. ~

I sat in the living room, composing a new piece, thinking about Storm's expression today. Something was up with that girl, and I wanted to know what. She was puzzling, but refreshing. She wasn't like the plastic girls who dominated the school now-a-days; she was original. She liked converse and jeans, and had a feisty attitude, and I had yet to see her in a skirt of any sort, but she would occasionally be wearing lip-gloss.

Her appearance was unique. Her skin wasn't as pale as a vampire's, but it was a milky pale. Her eyes were a strange shade of gray which seemed a dark violet sometimes. Her hair was dark, with faint bronze streaks in the sunlight (which was a shocker, considering I couldn't think of many people with that shade of bronze hair- apart from me) and she was always running her hand through it, something I do more often than I should as well. Her features were soft and her lips had a faint pink tinge to them. She had long lashes and in a way she reminded me a bit of my mother, Elizabeth Masen.

Another fascinating thing about her, she wasn't a vampire. Not a full one anyways. She had an intense power (which she could barely control) and she did have a dangerous look to her sometimes, but her eyes weren't red or gold and she ate regular human food.

Her attitude was interesting. She always seemed like the type to climb onto a motorcycle or do something reckless. She was stubborn; probably a trait inherited from her mother, and had a mean temper. She seemed like she was into sports, and got along well with her family. She struck me as a rebel, and she had already had a couple arguments with her mother.

Most fascinating of all though, her mother was Isabella Marie Swan and I had no idea who her father was. That didn't hurt as strongly as I thought it should have, but it did hurt. It was why I had left her, so she could have a normal human life. _But, she's not human now is she, stupid?_ An annoying voice piped up inside my head and I instantly felt guilty. I needed to talk to her- to explain to her. Everything was so frustrating. I loved her, that I was certain of, nothing had changed. But, what if she had moved on? She seemed really friendly with that Nathan guy, was he her mate? Was he Storm's father? No. Apart from the pale skin, they looked nothing alike.

I banged my clenched fist onto the ivory keys, and got up. I gathered the manuscript sheets and the pencil and carried them upstairs where I placed them neatly on the desk. I flicked on the lights, wincing at the sudden brightness, and completed my homework.

I found my mind wandering to what happened to Bella after we left. I even wondered who changed her, and why. I decided we could go and ask, since we hadn't really learnt much about their coven. I headed downstairs to pitch the idea to the rest of the family.

"How about we go and visit the Hunters?" I asked, finding Esme and Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Why not? They're really nice and it would be good to see Bella again," Esme said, standing.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Fixing Carlisle's Mercedes, so I think you boys should go and pick him up from the hospital," she suggested.

"I'll drive," Emmett cried, jumping up.

"Yeah, but we aren't taking the Jeep."

"Fine," he agreed, taking the keys from the coffee table where I had tossed them earlier.

-

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

I had followed Nate to the hospital to drop off a couple files for Ian out of pure boredom. I slid into the backseat of the Audi and closed the door behind me. "Don't you want shotgun?" Nate teased.

"Right, because I _want_ to die today," I said, sarcastically and he smiled. He started the car and we made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes; it should have taken thirty.

I opened the door before he stopped and stumbled out, falling to the floor. I lay on the asphalt for a couple seconds waiting on the motion sickness to subside in the pit of my stomach. I was not a fan of Nathan's driving.

"Edward?! Emmett?! Hey, guys!" Nathan called; spotting two familiar people exit the hospital with Dr. Cullen. The three Cullens raced over at vampire speed.

"What'd you do to her?" Emmett asked, looking down at me, "she looks awful!"

"Wow, thanks for the compliment. Hello to you too, guys," I said, glaring up at them and they laughed.

"She's not a fan of my driving," Nathan commented.

"No, duh, Sherlock," I mumbled.

"Hang on, I'm gonna carry these files over to Ian and get right back, please watch her and make sure she doesn't do something stupid," Nate joked. I was not amused and shot him an icy glare. He took off at vampire speed leaving me with the Cullens. I tried to keep my thoughts in check, the psychotic mind reader could probably hear me. Edward chuckled. _Yep, I was right. Please, please get out of my head._ I thought, poking out my bottom lip in a way that was almost impossible to refuse. He nodded.

I groaned, pulling myself off the ground. I rubbed my elbow where I had hit the ground hoping there was no bleeding. I pulled away my hand and was relieved to see I wasn't cut.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Just peachy, though I may throw up at any minute," I said, still feeling a bit dizzy.

Nate and Ian left the building at that moment, Nate talking to a young nurse. Well, flirting would be the correct word and the poor nurse was in it hook, line and sinker. I rolled my eyes. The lady walked away, and once she was out of sight, Ian and Nathan reached the car in half a second.

"Leave that lady alone, Nate," I said, flicking him on the ear. No such luck; my finger throbbed but I wouldn't let him know that.

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, no thanks to you," I said, giving him another glare. "Ian, are you planning on leaving any time soon?"

"Yeah, I was going to leave with you; it's been a slow day," he said, wrapping arm around my shoulder. "Riding with me?"

I chucked. "Yes, I would like that," I said, leaning against his rock hard side.

"Dinner first?" he asked, "I doubt Kai's cooking since she's going to be enjoying herself with her new friend. The Cullens are coming over."

"Oh yeah, she and Esme did really get along. They'll soon find some house to redecorate. Dinner it is then. Subway sandwich," I suggested.

"You guys can go ahead and follow Nathan, we'll be there soon," Ian said, before picking me up and carrying me to the car.

"What's with all you super-strong vampires picking me up?" I complained. "I know how to walk!" Five vampires with super hearing laughed. I groaned. "If I lose one of these green flats Kai is going to kill me. Literally. You better find my shoes, Ian!!"

-

**Alright, the links are long overdue. I'll try and have them up by this evening. Please drop in a quick review and tell me what you thought. _"Will write for reviews." Edited on Jan.21, 2009. _Umm... I added some links on my profile which I'd love it if you guys checked out. :) Clothes, characters and some banners.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its characters and plot. I do own the OCs and the twists weaved into the plot.**

**A/N: I'm not going to start the author's note whining about reviews. So, thank you to those who do review, because each and every one warms my heart. **

-

~ Edward's P.O.V. ~

I watched Ian carry Storm away and smiled slightly to myself. _She really was something different._

"We have to go back and get Rosalie and Esme," I pointed out to Nathan. He nodded and took off towards his car. I slid into the passenger seat of the car, while Carlisle got in the back, and Emmett started the engine, pulling out behind Nathan's Audi. We headed back to the house and picked up the others.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie," Nate greeted. Rosalie shook his hand and Esme gave him a brief hug before they both got into the car with us.

We decided I would drive this time and I followed Nate's car back to the highway and towards his house.

"He seems like a nice man," Esme pointed out.

_I could totally take him in a wrestling match_, Emmett thought bitterly. I chuckled. He glared over at me and I shrugged. "We're just going to have to find out, now aren't we?"

-

I parked on the driveway and got out, opening the backdoor for the others. We followed Nate to the front door where he realized he had left his keys.

"Shoot," he cursed, "I left my keys, again. It looks like we're sneaking in, sorry guys."

"And how do you propose we go by that?" I asked.

"Izzy's window," he supplied with a cheeky grin.

"Will she mind?"

"Nah, come on," he said, leading the way around to the back of the house, which was thickly shrouded by a forest. "Best deer in Forks," Nate said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder into the forest, "You should come by and try some. No bear though."

"Alright, Esme and Rosalie can jump up first and the guys will follow closely behind, okay?" he instructed. We nodded and let the girls jump into the second story window. Emmett followed after, leaving me and Nate waiting.

I let Nate go up before me and jumped neatly in behind him. Once inside Bella's room, I took a good look at my surroundings. The walls were a light blue and had gold trimmings with multiple pictures stuck up. There were countless yearbook photos of the Hunter coven, mainly Storm. One where Storm looked about eleven and had a box-fringe had me smiling. Another with Storm's front teeth missing was exceptionally cute.

There was a bed with dark blue bedding and a couple plushy pillows. There was a crib pushed against a wall with the word 'Storm' lettered onto the sides with pink ink. One wall was covered with books and CDs and there was a flat screen TV with a DVD player. There was a large closet open on one wall and there were rows of clothes packed neatly into the space. There was a blue leather couch in one corner and a matching armchair pushed against the crib, under a lamp.

Nate put his fingers to his lips, signaling I should be quiet. I raised an eyebrow, but froze in place anyways.

Suddenly, the door to the en-suite bathroom was flung open and Bella stepped out, tightly wrapped in a fluffy white towel. I don't think I'd ever seen her in less clothes than jeans and a t-shirt. Bella's face was shocked, and slightly outraged. Her hair was damp and curled softly to her shoulders.

"Nathan, care to explain?" she hissed.

"Left my keys, your window's the only one that's always open," he replied. She glared at him before stomping over to the closet and slamming the door. The door opened and Kai walked in.

"What's wrong, Iz?" she called, but her face broke into a smile when she saw us standing in the middle of the room. "Left your keys again, Nathan?"

He nodded.

"Let's leave Edward alone with Izzy for a minute, I think he needs to talk to her," Kai said, winking at me. On her way out she whispered, "She still loves you; you just have to remind her."

I nodded at her, unable to say anything. I decided the safest move was to sit in the armchair and wait on Bella. I sat in the chair and decided to check out Bella's books. My hand skimmed against the titles, but stopped when I came across something familiar._Wuthering Heights_. I chuckled and pulled out the book, faded with age and bent at the corners. I turned it over in my hands and put it back swiftly, sitting and folding my hands in my lap.

~ Bella's P.O.V. ~

This was it, my heart was telling me. He deserved to know. I sighed, pulling a shirt over my head and zipping up my jeans. I walked out of the closet and shut the door softly, turning the bronze haired god sitting in my armchair. "Edward, there's something we really need to talk about."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"It's something really important, but I'm afraid you'll hate me," I whispered. He rose from the chair and took my hands.

"Don't say that; I could never hate you. I love you, Bella. I lied, just because I thought it would be better for you, but it wasn't. I lied to try and save you. I loved you, I love you and I will always love you. Please tell me sixteen years isn't too long. Please tell me that you love me back," he said. My shoulders shook with sobs.

"I love you; and that's why I'm afraid that this will mess everything up and you'll hate me," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Storm's your daughter," I choked out. His face froze and he dropped my hands. His expression hardened slightly, and he refused to look at me.

"I knew it!" I said, stepping away from him. "Get out."

~ Edward's P.O.V. ~

_I was a father. Storm was my daughter. Bella hid this from me all this time. I love Bella. This was what Alice and Jasper knew, and were hiding_. All the pieces clicked into place at once. All of my thoughts felt unrelated, but fit perfectly together, completing the puzzle in my mind. I couldn't grasp the idea that I was a father, though. I missed sixteen years of my daughter's life, and didn't know it until a minute ago.

"No. I'm not leaving until we clear this up," I stated, finally looking at her. I regretted it instantly. Her eyes looked broken, dull, and were filled with tears which would never spill over. Guilt coursed through my veins.

"Fine."

"How did this happen?"

"I think we both know. I don't regret the consequences though," she said, looking at the carpet.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you left me, you left! I couldn't get in touch with any of you. I tried! Charlie tried! You were nowhere to be found! Dammit, this isn't my fault!" she screamed. "You promised there would be no trace of you left. And you were almost 100% right; except that your child was growing inside me. That was the hardest thing I had to go through in my life! Do you know that?! No, you don't because you weren't even around. Even the venom paled in comparison to pain that came with knowing that I was carrying your child and you didn't love me."

"Even after all that, I couldn't bring myself to regret any of it. Even after Storm was born and I saw how much she looked like you, how much she acted like you, I still couldn't regret it. Do you know how much like you she is? She's great with probably any instrument you give her; guitar, piano, anything, she's calm until provoked, just like you, dammit. I think the only thing she has that's mine is that she's stubborn as an ass," she continued.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Me too. I wish you were there, I just wish you were there these past sixteen years."

"I wish I was," I said, sitting on the armchair again and pulling her into my lap. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "But, I still love you and I'm sure I can find it in my heart to love my daughter as well." _Daughter. Daughter. My daughter. Storm. My Daughter. _

"Wait, I have something for you," she said, getting up and dragging me with her. She led me out of the room and down the hall. She pushed open one of the doors and led me inside. The room was clean, and one look could tell me it was Storm's.

There was a black and gold guitar leaning against one wall along with its case and music sheets were scattered on the purple bed. There was a desk and a shelf with a bunch of CDs, a couple books and some boxes. Bella pulled me over to the boxes and I got a good look at them. They ranged in size and most were probably shoe-boxes. The titles were stenciled on and varied in type; _Storm's First Christmas, Bella & the Pack, the Hunters, Ian & Alyssa's Wedding, Random Pictures of the Pack, Charlie & Renee, Human Bella, Birth, Memories of the Cullen's, Storm & Mommy._

"Storm decided to do memory-boxes. These have pictures, notes and stuff from the past. Sort of like scrap-booking. I guess you could see a couple pictures of what you missed out on," she said. "You can borrow any of these you want, except this one; it's yours."

Bella moved aside a couple boxes and pulled down a smaller one. It was a pink box with polka-dots on it and the title was written and not stenciled; _For Daddy._ She handed it to me. I lifted the cover off gently and rested it on the bed. Inside there were a couple pictures and a note among other little things. There was a picture of Storm as a baby with dark-bronze hair, and she looked just like me. There was a recent picture of her wearing a necklace with the inscription saying 'daddy's little girl'.

There was a note written on pink paper which read, '_Daddy I love you. I look more and more like you everyday. Mommy says you'd be proud of me. I even learned to play her lullaby on the piano!'_ I smiled at the note and flipped it over. It had the date _September 25, 2009_ written on it_._ Storm was only 9 years old_._

But the sweetest item in the box by far was a Fathers' Day card done by her in kindergarten. She used red crayon and had drawn a picture of a family and had written 'I love you daddy.'

I smiled and closed the box, tucking it away into my pocket.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked Bella. She retrieved a pen and some paper from Storm's desk and I wrote quickly, 'I love you baby girl. From daddy' and rested it on the bed.

Bella helped me get down some boxes and we loaded them into the truck of the Volvo before heading back inside. Kai and Esme were looking through a _Bed, Bath and Beyond _magazine, Nate and Emmett were playing some video game, Carlisle was reading a book on vampires, and Rose flipped through a fashion magazine.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Bella into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there in silence until a car pulled up outside. Ian came through the door with Storm behind him.

"I'm actually walking on my own feet; it's a miracle!" Storm teased coming through the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and laughed.

"Hello everyone," Ian said, taking a seat next to Kai. "Hey Ian," people chorused back.

"Storm," Bella started.

"Yeah mom?"

"This is Edward Cullen, your father…" Bella stated. There was a thud as Emmett dropped the controller. He turned to stare blankly at Bella.

"Finally!" Storm cried, jumping up to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and someone cooed, "aww."

"Grab the camera, Izzy. Don't move you two," Kai said. I smiled. _One more memory box,_ I thought. The flash went off and I released her. She came and sat on the couch beside her mother and I. Kai took another picture.

"Alright, someone care to explain?" Rosalie piped up.

"Well, sixteen years ago when Edward left, I found out I was pregnant. I knew it was his child. Charlie and I tried to get in touch with you guys, but we didn't have much luck," Bella explained. "When Ian found me, I was in the forest and I was in labour. He delivered Storm, but I had lost too much blood and was dying so he changed me. And here I am," she finished.

"But vampires can't have children. It's impossible," Rosalie protested.

"That's what we all thought!" Bella responded. Something vibrated in Storm's pocket and she jumped.

"Oh, sorry," she said, yanking out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it did? That's great Seth, seriously really great… I'm not sure this is a good time… I'll come see it soon and we can rock out… I asked her, but she won't let me go… I'll ask my _dad... _It does feel great to be able to say that… Bye Seth!"

She hung up and turned to face me, smiling. "_Daddy_, can I go-."

"No!" Bella cut her off. "You are not going cliff diving, and that's final. You can go play guitar with Seth, but I'll have the whole pack make sure that you don't even go near that cliff."

"Fine. What about my car you promised me?" she asked.

"I can take you car shopping, if that's what you want," I suggested, trying to prove that I wasn't leaving her again.

"Thank you, that's exactly what I want."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just a fan writing a fiction based on her characters and plot-line. I also don't own the song 'Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)' by Lindsay Lohan.

**AN:** I wrote this over countless times, and that's why it took me so long to post. It just wasn't flowing right the first couple times. But, here's where the drama begins.

-x-

I groaned and buried my head into the pillow, trying to go to sleep. I flipped onto my back and pulled the covers to my chin. I wasn't having much luck falling asleep and I was exhausted.

It had been a long day, and was fast approaching morning. The Cullens had stayed for a while and we just talked. Alice and Jasper were visiting close family friends while trying to sort things out in their relationship. At first, Edward was a little grumpy and cold, but we tried to reason with him and... well, it's alright now, I guess.

I pulled the covers away and slipped from the bed, shivering violently as my body was hit with the cold air blowing in from the window. I padded softly to the window and pulled it shut. Sighing, I went to turn on the stereo. I picked a classical CD and placed into one of the five slots in the stereo. _If this doesn't work then I don't know what will_.

The soft familiar melody seemed to calm me a bit, but my mind was still racing; making me unsettled. I sat on the bed and tucked my pyjama-clad legs underneath me. I looked out at the familiar gloom outside the window, trying to push the thoughts to the back of my mind. It was a long day and I needed rest. But, how could I sleep if my mind was racing with possibilities, worries, fears and all sorts of haunting thoughts.

_My father_… I thought bitterly, _just making an entrance_. I tried to reason with myself, _it's not his fault, its no-one's fault_, but the annoying voice in my head countered. _Yes, he left. It is his fault_. _His fault, his fault, his fault. _

My eyelids started to droop and I climbed back under the covers, trying to surrender to the sweet silence. Tucking the covers to my chin, I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, concentrating on the music and the music alone.

-x-

I rolled over and squinted into the sunlight; bright and annoying. I flew up in shock; Sun, in Forks. My head spun dizzily and I groaned, clutching my head with both hands. As soon as the eight walls I was seeing became the four I was used to, I got out of bed.

I flicked off the stereo and ran a pale hand through my hair. I went to open the window and glared at the bright, cheerful rays of sunlight. Looks like I was heading to school alone today.

I walked to the bathroom, hoping a shower would wash away the sleepiness. I didn't sleep well at all; tossing and turning, fighting with nightmares. Annoying thoughts kept penetrating my bubble and then I'd have to repeat the try-to-sleep process all over again. I think I listened to that CD over thirteen times.

The calming, familiar scent of my soap provided a good enough distraction for me and I let myself relax as best as was possible in this frame of mind. _Bubbles and hot water, bubbles and hot water_, I would focus on that.

I turned off the water as it started to get cold, wrapping in a towel and climbing out, careful not to slip. I ran another towel through my hair trying to get it as dry as possible. I picked out a black pair of jeans and a simple red top with a leather jacket, choosing to satisfy myself with a pair of high-top converse.

I ran a comb through my hair before pulling on a couple thin arm-bands and a bracelet. I slid my bag onto my shoulder and walked down the stairs, grabbing the granola bar tossed by Kai; she could tell I wasn't in the mood for breakfast.

I decided I wasn't going to drive, even though I had just gotten my permit. I would settle for something simpler, that's when I spotted the bike. Forbidden, but you know what they say about forbidden fruit; it's always the sweetest.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and secured the straps before mounting the bike. I released the clutch once I had kick-started it. The motorcycle the sped along the driveway and I felt free. The feeling was exhilarating; and I could easily find myself getting lost in it. God, I wanted a bike. A fast, dangerous one. I wanted to be reckless like my mother, and I wanted to feel like this every day; _free_ and _alive_. I wanted to call this feeling mine.

-x-

I parked the bike, ignoring stares from all the curious students. Let them talk, it wasn't my problem. I glared at a couple sophomore boys eyeing the bike curiously, and they shrank back. I locked the bike and headed to my first class.

Most of the teachers were curious about the whereabouts of their students, but the excuse I gave was camping. Cullens and Hunters had headed off camping. They were probably hunting, not together but as separate covens, the way things should be.

Other teachers just called my mother's name, then Nathan's and both times I would answer 'absent' before my name was called and I mumbled, 'present'. Those were the classes when my mind caught up to me, when I had nothing as a distraction and was distant. Luckily, none of the teachers bothered to disturb me.

Lunch was pathetic. I ate in silence choosing to watch the other kids, happy and cheerful, enjoying the rare day of sunshine. I spent it wallowing in self-hate and misery. _Pathetic_, I thought, biting into an apple.

-x-

I considered going to visit Seth instead of going home, but decided against it. I didn't feel like being teased around by the Pack. I leant the bike up in the garage before heading inside.

The house was eerily quiet and there seemed to be no-one about. I checked around, calling out to them, before deciding I was alone. There was a post-it stuck up on the fridge and I pulled it off. _Gone hunting, be back later. –Mom_. I crushed into a ball before tossing it into the bin.

I headed to my room, taking off my sneakers and jacket before getting started on my homework. An hour later, I was done and still alone. I picked up my guitar from the stand and ran my hand against the smooth wood, and then the strings. I felt the familiar urge to play something I hadn't played in a while.

I tried to remember the chords for one of my favourite songs, written ages ago. It was a song I had written after sitting in the park watching all the fathers play with their children, and the strange surge of emotions which I just had to get out.

I plucked at the strings, trying to pull together as much as I remembered. "I wait for the postman to bring me a letter. I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better," I sang as I remembered. The rest came rushing back and I was in tears before I finished the chorus.

"And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart."

I put down the guitar and tried to wipe the tears of pure frustration from my eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ I rested my head on the pillow and just let the tears fall freely, finally finding peace. I was able to fall asleep and felt... calmer.

-x-

_As I slept, I felt like I was being watched. Not in a way as if someone was trying hurt me, but more as if someone was curious, but every time I stirred and went to check the window, there was no-one there. The feeling made me uneasy again, and I just lay there, waiting for it to pass._

-x-

I was aware of my family returning from their hunting trip, and went downstairs.

"Hey, guys. How was it?" I asked, perching on the armrest of the couch, rubbing my tired eyes.

"It was good, we went about 40 miles out of Forks and found some bears, and a couple deer," Nate said. "I just really need a shower, and so does everyone else actually."

"Go shower then, I'm going to head to La Push and see the guys, I'll be fine and I won't spend long," I said, waving them up the stairs, before grabbing my guitar and giving Seth a call.

I told Seth I was headed to the reservation and I should get there in about twenty minutes, and he agreed to meet me as soon as I arrived. Taking the bike again, I set out for the reservation.

-x-

"Hey vampire," Seth greeted once I had dismounted the bike.

"Hey wolf-boy," I said, giving him a hug.

"Girl, you stink," he teased. "It burns my nose." He earned himself a slap for that one.

"Let's go find Jake and Billy," I suggested, pointing in the direction of their house. He shook his head.

"They aren't home. Billy's at a council meeting, and Jake's patrolling Forks as a wolf with Sam and Jared," he explained. _Why in the world would Billy need to attend a council meeting? And Jake; why would they need to patrol Forks? What is Seth not telling me?_

"Relax, Storm. It's nothing you have to worry about now," he said, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "You worry too much." He looked at ease, but his eyes were slightly troubled. He was worried too, maybe not as much as me, but he understood the constant danger.

"Fine; but I'll get someone to tell me later," I said, shrugging his hand off. "Let's go see that guitar."

The guitar was beautiful. It was dark wood, and there was a glossy sheen over it. There was a carving of a wolf sitting on a rock in the bottom corner. There were a couple nicks on the underside, which led me to the assumption that it wasn't purchased new. It had character, and a good sound. It did fit Seth, and I could see him playing it.

"Let see you play," I suggested. He took the guitar from me and sat it on his lap. His brow furrowed in concentration as he played the first couple chords of one of my favourite songs. I hummed softly along with him.

"This is so cool, Seth."

"Well, after you taught me to play I wanted a guitar for myself, and I got one," he beamed. I grinned up at him. "I love it."

"Me too, Seth, me too," I agreed whole-heartedly.

"Oh, hey, Storm," Leah greeted, passing the door to Seth's room. She stopped and turned back; leaning against the door frame. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. My mom finally told Edward 'the secret' and he's a bit grumpy, but otherwise I'm fine," I replied after a minute. I'm sure I heard her mumble, 'just when things get good the bloodsuckers come to play.'

"What was that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She and Seth shared a look before she responded, "Oh nothing, sorry."

"I really don't like the secrets, guys. I can handle whatever's going on right now," I grumbled, glaring at Seth and then Leah.

"Have you ever heard of Victoria?" my glare froze and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, but wasn't that a long time ago? And Edward killed her mate?" I asked and my broke at the end. Leah looked scared; she regretted telling me.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," she apologized, shaking her head.

"Continue, please. I want to hear," I replied. I honestly did; I was curious. But I was still petrified.

"Well, Edward killed her mate, James, and she's been angry ever since. James tried to kill your mother which was why Edward killed him. But now Victoria's out for revenge and she believes the only way to justify this is _mate for mate_," she said, calculating my expression. "And she's somewhere near Forks." It felt like time had frozen, and I had frozen with it. But, my mind was whizzing with frightening thoughts, suffocating me. "And she's not alone this time."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own two sticks of Extra gum and copies of the Twilight series. That's gotta count for something, right?

**AN: I'm really sorry about the speed of my updating, it is taking a while. Way too much to do in too little time.**

-x-

~ Alice's P.O.V. ~

I gasped, pulled out of the vision by Jasper shaking me gently. _Fiery red hair, deep red eyes and pale skin; there was no way I could forget her. Surrounded by dozens of other vampires with bright crimson eyes (newborns, no doubt), Victoria looked lethal, in control and very dangerous._

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, his honey eyes full of concern. I tried to manage a smile, but it looked more like a pained grimace.

"Alice…" he started. "Please don't."

"Victoria's going for Bella," I whispered, choosing to stare at the white wall behind him instead of at his face.

"Tanya? I think we have to leave now," Jasper said, his voice barely an octave higher than normal.

"Alright, it was nice having you though," she said, descending the stairs, gracefully, her strawberry-blonde hair swinging behind her in a ponytail. "Please do come again, dear cousin."

We nodded before Jasper disappeared up the stairs to collect our belongings from the large guest room. Once he was back, I placed my hand in his and followed him out to the car.

I closed the front door behind me and slipped into the passenger seat of the car. Seconds later, we were pulling out of the long, snow-covered driveway. I stared at the trees as we passed, wondering how many months, weeks or days we had left. Not many, judging on the size of her newborn army.

She wouldn't be able to keep them that long. The Volturi, if they ever found out, would tear them (and her) to shreds and then dance around their ashes.

I explained to Jasper my vision, before lapsing into another. _Storm was sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring out at the ocean, when a sandy wolf approached her. She didn't turn to face him, nor did she flinch away. "Any leads?" she asked. The wolf dropped the newspaper it had in its mouth at her feet. She made no move to pick it up, glancing at it once before turning to face him. "They fed in Port Angeles," she stated. The wolf nodded his large head._

They were close, Port Angeles close. That wasn't good. People got hurt; that was even worse.

I pulled out my silver cell phone, flipped it open, and tried to call Edward. _I'm not at my phone right now; please leave a message after the tone. Beep._ I flipped it shut, grumbling angrily. Made no sense to leave a message, he wouldn't have checked anyways.

I tried again, and got voicemail again. "Edward? Edward?! EDWARD! Would you please swallow your selfish pride and answer me. It's important. Victoria," I cried into the phone.

~ Edward's P.O.V. ~

My phone played the annoying Default ringtone from the nightstand across the room, and I ignored it. The ringing stopped as soon as it started, and I leaned against the back again, banging my head against the wall behind me a couple times.

_Storm. Daughter. Storm. Daughter. STORM. DAUGHTER. STORM IS YOUR DAUGHTER_.

I felt guilty about watching her sleep earlier, but I did notice the similarities and was genuinely curious. She was beautiful, extremely so, but I already knew that. Plus, what better way to observe?

It hurt to know Bella kept this from me all these years, and it hurt to know the pain it caused both her and Storm without me around. Storm did need a father, and that was taken away from her. What was the point of me leaving in the first place?! Bella was already set to become a vampire; fate had sealed her destiny, and leaving just caused everyone a lot more trouble than it was worth.

The ringing started again. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Probably Alice. I closed my eyes and let the ringing fade into the background. It soon stopped once more, and I decided to clear my voicemail.

I flipped it open, and listened to Alice cry into the receiver. _If it was someone else, I would think something's wrong. It's probably just some stupid shoe sale… Wait, did she just say Victoria?! _

I restarted the message and paid close attention to Alice. _Edward? Edward?! EDWARD! Would you please swallow your selfish pride and answer me. It's important. Victoria_.

I dialed her number, patiently waiting on her to answer. After the first ring, she picked up. "I knew you were going to call back, but next time, make the decision a little speedier," she complained coldly.

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Don't play games. What were you saying about Victoria?" I demanded.

"She's headed to Forks and she's seemed to have created her own army of newborns," Alice replied.

"Alice? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Sherlock, I just told you," she mumbled.

"Well, why's it happening?"

"I don't know; but it seems to be revenge for James's death. She's intent on killing Bella," Alice explained. I growled.

"Go talk to Carlisle," she instructed before leaving to me to listen to the dial tone.

~ Storm's P.O.V. ~

I was _escorted_ back home by Seth and Paul. I don't know why they sent Paul; everyone knows we don't get along. My hand that was gripping the clutch was turning white at the knuckles. My other hand was shaking violently, and I need to pull over. I was going to get in an accident if I didn't.

Pulling off unto an unfamiliar road which was branching off from the main road, I stopped the bike. I climbed off and faced the forest, waiting on the two wolves. Seth came first with Paul on his flanks.

Paul phased back, standing on two legs to argue with me. I shuddered at his nudity.

"Put on some clothes, please."

"What are you doing? I have things to do! I can't sit around babysitting little bloodsuckers. This is the worst job ever. I'd rather I'm a janitor than babysit bloodsuckers. Can we just drop you off so I can get on with my life?" he yelled and I flinched.

Seth looked uncomfortable, and knowing him, he probably wanted to phase to defend me.

"Please don't. I have to deal with more Paul than I ever wanted to see, and I think our friendship would be stronger if I didn't see your _man goods_," I said, turning to stare at him.

His head shook with what I assumed was a nod, and I turned back to Paul's angry face (and his face alone, might I add).

"I'm getting back on the bike, I just needed a moment, and your limitless temper seemed a good enough distraction," I retorted, turning back to bike and getting on. "I didn't need naked you, too."

He growled at me, and for a moment, I considered turning to make sure he wasn't going to attack me. _How much sense would that make? Less painful than if Victoria was to do it._

Getting back on the bike, I kicked into gear and pulled off the road.

-x-

I gazed out the window trying to imagine the Victoria my mother had once mentioned to me. _Red-orange hair, crimson eyes, feline stance,_ _lethal_. I shivered and I doubted it was from the cold.

She was coming after us, and I was scared. There was no doubt in my mind that I was scared. Petrified even.

I was back on my window seat; picking up the soft hum of voices below me. Sam and Jacob had returned from the patrol and came to officially fill us in on the disaster at hand.

"What about my daughter, Sam?" I heard my mother downstairs. "She _will not _be involved in this."

"I know how you feel, Isabella, but there is little we can do. We're going to have to take the risk." The cold, clipped tone between Sam and any member of our coven was still there. I can bet he would mind if Victoria just tore off my head and drained me dry; less to worry about later.

"I've lost too much already, I refuse to lose her."

"Bells, calm down, she probably won't get hurt," Jacob tried soothing. No such luck.

"I said she will not be involved in this, Jacob Black. That's a risk I'm not willing to take. I will not gamble with my daughter's life. She's not immortal and can _die_!"

"I know that, Isabella. But there's absolutely nothing I can do about it," Sam replied in a strained voice. I hated hearing them talk about me like this, I was right here and could hear.

"Bells, we'll all be there so she won't get hurt. Please calm down," Jacob tried.

"I am calm," she stated, and I could hear the pain in her voice. I couldn't listen anymore. I shut the window and drew the blinds down before pressing my face against the side of my knee. The room was dark and my imagination was starting to scare me. I went to flick on the light on the other side of the room before crashing on the bed again.

Tightening the elastic cord in the Gray sweatpants I insisted on wearing to bed; I grabbed the remote to the stereo. I chose a random CD, which turned out to be _Riot!_ by Paramore. _Fair enough_, I concluded before leaning back and picking up the book I was reading.

Dracula. How in the world did I end up reading this? I tossed it back on the nightstand, and set off to find a decent book to read. Thoughts of Victoria were seeping back into my head. Not good.

I ventured into my mother's room and over to her shelf. _Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, more Jane Austen classics_. Wait, a scrapbook? Not common up here. I pulled it down and ran my hand over the dusty, faded cover.

The pictures varied; Grandpa Charlie, Mom & Dad back when she was a human, the truck, mom's old room. Lots of pictures. I wonder why she kept this all this time. I pulled out the picture of mom and dad and folded it, before stuffing the old scrap book on the shelf and racing back to my room.

I tucked the picture of my parents into the jewellery box where I was sure my mother wouldn't find it. Settling back on the comforter, I tried to locate the hum of voices. The conversation was ending and the guys were headed back to the reservation.

Minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I called. My mom pushed open the door and came to sit beside me on the bed, resting her hand on my thigh.

"Hon, you know what's going on right?" she asked softly. I nodded, looking down at the sheets and picking at a loose gold thread.

"I don't want you to have to endure that. I don't think I… can." Her voice seemed calm, but I could read her better than that. She was really hurt.

"I know mom, but there's nothing we can do about it," I replied. "I think we might have a chance to win this thing."

"But, what's the point of winning against Victoria, if we're going to lose against ourselves?!" she demanded angrily.

I didn't have anything to say to that. She got up swiftly. "Get dressed, and meet me outside in ten minutes. Take anything you want as long as it'll hold in one bag. We're going north. Pack some warmer clothes."

"So, you're going to run away with me?! And leave your coven… your family short? Give Victoria the advantage? She's not going to stop until she's killed _you;_ she'd just follow us around. You'd have to be the one to kill her," I yelled, jumping up from the bed as well.

"I don't have a choice; they'd be short any way we look at this. There's no one else to help out!"

"Of course you do!"

"What's that?!" I gave her a knowing look, and her face hardened. "No. No. NO! NO! I will not get them involved in this. I can't hurt them as well!"

"I'm sure Alice has already seen, and made plans to join in. She does care about us, you know."

"A little too much, maybe," she grumbled. "I'm not getting them involved in this."

"They already are! Don't you see? Edward killed James, which is why this fight started in the first place. _An eye for an eye_. _A mate for a mate._ I think we should let them choose their fate."

"You would; as long as you got in on the action, huh?"

"I'm your child, remember."

"How could I forget? How could I forget? I'll go call." She hurried out of the room and down the stairs. I sighed. _That was a bit too easy, especially when it comes to my mother_. I flopped back down onto the comforter and leant against the headboard.

For the rest of the night, I watched the patterns in the rough ceiling and imagination conjured up images to scare me but I was too intrigued to care.

A wounded, lone wolf. A woman with bright hair drinking the blood of a tiny girl. My mother. The faces of the Cullens. People getting hurt. Thick smoke pillars. Everything was scaring me, but I could bring myself to look away.

-

~*~ Five Days Later ~*~

Five days had passed since we had gotten the full support of the Cullens. Every night since then, we had been meeting in the clearing to practice. This night was no different.

-

"Storm? Ready?" Kai called.

She would be taking me to the same clearing Victoria was set to attack to watch Jasper teach Nathan and Emmett to control their strength. Even being unpredictable and an easy target if blinded, they were still stronger links in this chain that I was. That was frustrating.

It seemed like I was set to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone fight their all out and then die. I was going to watch everything I loved, die. _Fabulous_.

"When you're done thinking stupid thought can you come down?!" Kai called impatiently. "I told you a countless amount of times for today; no one's going to get hurt. As it is, we're outnumbering them. Considering newborns are easy, of course."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Let me change first, please," I called, rushing to zip up my jeans and pull on a gray sweatshirt over the purplish tank that I was wearing. Grabbing a jacket and lacing up my sneakers, I rushed down the stairs and towards Kai.

She led me out to the forest behind the house and pulled me onto her back and took off.

The moon was out really bright tonight, casting an eerie white light over the moss-covered trees above us. I brushed a rather irritating strand of hair from my face and wrapped my hand back around Kai's neck.

Entering the clearing, I noticed the vampires were mulling around, showing each other tricks, talking and whispering on one side. The wolves were on the other; most in wolf form with muzzle's close to the ground. Kai let me off and I went to find my mother.

I spotted her and Alice laughing, leaning against a tree stump near the invisible border between the vampires and werewolves. I sauntered over, and greeted them both.

"Hey Storm," Alice replied, looking up. Her inky hair was shining in the moonlight and her pale skin stood out in the semi-darkness. The light glinted off her sharp, perfect teeth as she smiled. She still didn't look like a scary vampire; she looked like family.

There was a chorus of howls, sounding more like friendly howls than threatened howls. I suddenly felt the extreme urge to throw up. These were people I loved, and they were going to get hurt.

I looked up, and Seth's face was the first I spotted. The wolf seemed to smile at me, his massive head tilting to side, and his tongue lolled out. I giggled and he smiled wider. I walked over to them, crossing the invisible border.

I reached out to pat his huge head. "You know, I always did want a pet. But, mom always complained about the smell," I teased. He nudged me in the side. "I was kidding. Plus, what in the world would I feed you?!"

The Cullens seemed surprised by this behaviour. Hadn't they seen a girl spend time with her best friend? Okay, sure, said girl wasn't a half-vampire and said best friend wasn't a werewolf, but same concept, right?

Sam turned and ran back into the forest and disappeared from view. I looked at Seth, and he nodded twice. Sam went to phase back, then.

Minutes later, he reappeared, wearing jeans cut-offs. "Storm," he nodded in my direction. I nodded back.

"Alright, you guys can phase back, I guess. No immediate danger. But, I'm watching you," he turned to glare pointedly at Ian and Carlisle standing a fair distance off muttering.

I gave Seth a light shove in the back and he obliged, turning to stalk off behind the gray wolf I identified as his sister. She caught me staring at her and turned to wink at me. I winked back and she let out a wolfy chuckle.

A blast of cold, night air whipped my hair into my face and I shivered. I was going to lose some toes if I didn't get inside soon.

Seth came back then, noticing me shivering and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed gratefully, accepting the warmth. He laughed. "Miss me?"

"I think I miss that you couldn't talk more," I grumbled, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He chuckled and smiled softly up at him.

"Alright, let's get started, we don't want to be out here all night," Jasper called. The wolves shuffled closer, eager to watch a fight. I saw Emmett smirk at Paul, just challenging Paul to take him on.

"We'll pair up and mock fight it out," Carlisle instructed. People paired up all around me and I felt Seth fidget uncomfortably.

"Want to go fight?" I offered.

"If I go who'll be your nice big blanket?" he teased. I poked him in the ribs.

"You can go, I'm not getting involved so I can stay with her," Leah said, coming to replace Seth's arms around my shoulders. I nodded and then nudged him forward with my hips.

Leah and I sat on the grass, leaning against a boulder behind us. It was going to be a long night, and I indented to watch none of it; I couldn't stand the thought of my family fighting my friends.

---

**It's the longest chapter so far at 3000+ words. :) I felt really guilty. Sorry it took so long and probably didn't flow as well as I'd hoped. Alright, *sigh* I made a crap-ish trailer, which I'd appreciate if y'all watched and commented on. The link should be on my profile, unless that hates me too...**

**Review please, though. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Confessions of a Broken Heart**

**By VintageConspiracy**

**Chapter 9**

-

"Alice?" Carlisle asked without looking behind him.

"She's going to split them into two groups and bring them from two directions. She expects us to be ready and waiting, what she doesn't expect is the wolves. Everything is set on the course we expected and it's time to split up," Alice replied, searching for the plan of action and picking Victoria's choices out of her head.

"Alright, it's time to move then," Carlisle concluded, zipping up the huge backpack he was filling. "Everyone remember the groups?"

A chorus of 'yes' and 'mmhmm' echoed through the garage at the Cullen house. The garage entrance was open and the wolves were sprawled out on the cement driveway leading up to the house. I was sitting on the side of Carlisle's Mercedes, waiting, as everyone else was doing. My mom was nervously threading her fingers through my hair and shooting anxious stares at Edward. It was starting to get on my nerves.

Before she left to join her group, the group leading offense, she pressed her cold lips to my forehead and breathed, "I love you," into my ear.

I whispered back, "I love you too, but I refuse to treat this like the end." She shook her head.

"No, not the end," she mumbled, before handing me a large backpack and a parka. "Take care of her you two," she warned Seth and Leah, who were standing off to the side, waiting. We would be part of the group that would do _nothing_.

Carlisle had agreed with my mom that I shouldn't be anywhere near the fight, leaving the concern of where I would be. Leah and Seth were given the responsibility to take me up towards the mountains, where we'd wait it out. Leah seemed fine with going (as well as the rest of the pack) but Seth was upset about it.

Offense was all vampires.

Defense was the group that would come in from the other end, around La Push and back up, to round off the newborns, hopefully succeeding in bringing them back into one group, where our side would also become one group.

"Alright, let's get going, shall we?" Carlisle called. The wolves stretched in anticipation.

The first group took off in a flash of sparkly white skin, and I sighed before jogging out to the driveway. I watched the wolves take off, shaggy fur all over the place.

"Ready?" Seth asked, resting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. He and Leah led the way as we headed up into the mountains, the opposite end from where the fighting was taking place. As we headed into the forest behind the house, Seth phased. The plan was a go.

-

Tripping over a fallen tree branch, I landed in a heap of dead leaves. There was a searing pain right below my elbow and I lifted my hand to see a trail of blood flowing from the cut on my arm. Leah dropped to her knees beside me in a hurry, unzipping the backpack she ended up carrying for me.

Once my arm was bandaged tightly, we resumed the never-ending trek up the mountain. Why were we going so far up anyways?

Moments later, Seth pulled to a halt. His brown eyes were wide and he nodded twice to Leah.

"The newborns have reached the clearing, but there's no sign of Victoria as expected. We're behind time," she informed me, looking up at the clouds. The sky was overcast and it was gradually getting colder as we travelled up the mountain.

Seth turned and came to my side. "Jump on," she instructed. I stared incredulously at her. "What? Want a saddle or something?"

"I'm supposed to get on his back?"

She nodded frantically, "And could you move with a dash of urgency, please?"

I rolled my eyes before cautiously climbing onto Seth's back. I gripped him around the neck tightly, tangling my fingers into his fur, and closed my eyes. I could feel his muscles tensing under me as he ran, the soft pounding of his footsteps on the dry ground accompanying the movements. There were another set of pounding footsteps to the left, which belonged to Leah.

Minutes later, Seth stopped and I opened my eyes. We were in a smaller clearing, and Leah was sitting back on her haunches towards the middle, my backpack dangling from her mouth. I slid off his back and winced as my feet came into contact with the ground, hard.

"Ouch," I groaned. Seth chuckled and I slapped him. _Big mistake on my part_, I decided as my hand throbbed from the impact. I glared at him as he laughed again.

Leah disappeared into the forest to phase back, and I took up my backpack from where she had dropped it.

I dropped the tent on the grass once I had pulled it out of the straps on the underside of the bag where it had been fastened. Seth watched as I struggled with the tent, a big wolfy grin spreading across his face with every failed attempt.

"Think you can do it better?" I grumbled, glaring at him with my hands on my hips.

He nodded his huge head.

"Then you come and do it!"

"Chill, Storm, I'll do it," Leah said, coming into the clearing in her jeans once again. She had the tent up in four swift steps.

I crawled into the tiny two person tent after her. Seth settled into a heap of grass in front of the flap.

I rested my head against my knees and closed my eyes. I was exhausted, after not being able to sleep properly in days. Before I had a chance to fall asleep, however, I was disrupted by a loud, worried howl. My eyes snapped open and I glanced at Leah. I shocked by Seth's voice outside the tent.

"There's a _complication_."

"What kind of complication as we dealing with?" Leah demanded.

"Alice had a vision, and Victoria has come across our path on her way. At first, she was headed to the clearing to join the fight, but she came across the _blood--,_" my eyes travelled to the white bandage on my arm guiltily, "—and she changed course. She and Riley are on their way up. She's not sure who else may be with them, but for our sake hopefully it's just them."

I gulped. "She's on her way _here_?"

Leah swore loudly, scrambling out of the tent. I heard the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping and was instantly glad that didn't happen in here.

"Seth?" I called softly. He barked, and then I scrambled out, sure he had phased.

He and Leah seemed to be having a silent argument through pack plural, so I stood and brushed off my jeans.

There was a shuffling in the trees on the other side of the clearing and I gasped. Leah and Seth faced the noise, putting their backs to me. My eyes picked up two figures walking quickly into the clearing and I gasped.

Her eyes were deep crimson, and her lips were set into a hard line. The man on her side was tall, lanky and had blonde hair. His eyes were a brighter red than hers, but darker than the average newborn.

As they approached, Riley glanced at Victoria before letting her fall into stride before him. Her smile turned cold and I took and involuntary step backwards. Leah's lip curled above her teeth in a snarl and Seth growled warningly.

"You must be Storm; Edward and Bella's daughter. I knew you were special, but I didn't know you'd need _two guard dogs_." Her voice was light and teasing, but it was still slightly intimidating. Seth let out a growl and Leah snarled again.

"Tell me, dear, where's mommy and daddy? Did they leave you all alone with two mongrels?"

I didn't answer, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

"What's wrong? Vampire got your tongue?"

"I'm not scared of you," I hoped my voice sounded confident. From the look on her face I could tell she wasn't convinced. She giggled, and it sounded off coming from her lips.

"You sure sound like it. But, that's okay, lots of people are afraid of vampires." She took another few steps closer, Riley moving nervously along with her. I took another step back as Leah and Seth both took two forward. My back came into contact with a moss-covered tree and I winced slightly.

Seth took another couple steps forward startling Victoria. She dropped into a crouch, snarling. He growled back at her before one of his paws almost made contact with the side of her face. He stumbled forward, his paw coming into contact with her shoulder.

As Riley was about to leap at Seth, Leah's body smacked into his mid-air and I gasped, startled. Victoria was momentarily distracted by my gasp, allowing Seth to tackle her.

The once silent atmosphere was filled with hisses, howls and snarls as both fights continued on. As far as I could see, both fights were turning deadly; I just wasn't sure who was losing. Seth let out a pain-filled howl before being flung into the air and landing a few feet away.

There were multiple wounds on his shoulder, and one in particular was crescent shaped. He light hit it and it gleamed, reminding me of the scar on my mother's forearm. A conversation I held with Jacob once pushed itself to the front of my brain.

"_Venom is deadly to a werewolf. It reacts with the blood in strange ways. If any of us were to get bitten, that would be the end."_

I dropped to my knees to better examine it. It was shaped like a half-moon and contrasted brilliantly with his dark fur. There was a thin line of bright red blood dripping from the wound. I was pretty sure it was a bite.

Seth groaned and forced his eyes open. He let out a shallow breath before squeezing his eyes shut. Bright red spots exploded before my eyes and I jumped to my feet, turning to face Victoria. I was angry, and she could tell.

Wind howled above me before a streak of lightning illuminated the darkening sky. Ice-cold rain splattered all around me, hitting my skin. Thunder clapped twice above us. Victoria's eyes widened as she realized I was the one doing all that.

Riley hurried to her, crouching before her protectively. Leah raced to her brother, and put a paw on his arm. He winced.

My hair whipped around my face as the wind bent trees and rippled the grass. My vision cleared slightly as I tried to focus. The storm started calming slightly, as my anger started to fade. I tried a different approach; focusing on trying to keep the storm raging while trying to uproot a tree.

One of the trees behind Victoria toppled over and I smiled victoriously. _Now could I move that_? The rain fell harder, clouding my vision. I watched as the tree lifted off the ground and hung in mid-air for a few moments before falling back on the ground where Riley was crouched moments earlier.

Leah rushed forward to tackle Riley while he was momentarily stunned. She sank her teeth into his side, tearing out a chunk of his flesh. Victoria's eyes didn't even flash in his direction once.

"Victoria!" he cried as Leah managed to tear off one of his arms. She was lashing out furiously on Riley, biting off anything she could get her hands on.

Once Leah had succeeded in tearing him into small chunks, I tried to concentrate on starting something ablaze. I picked a limb from the tree I had previously uprooted and focused on heat energy. Sparks erupted from the limb, which was slowly starting to blaze.

Leah gathered all the white, rock-hard chunks and tossed them into the fire. A thick cloud of sickly sweet smelling smoke rose from the ashes.

Victoria seemed to sense she was losing and tried to run, but three thick vines rose from the ground and wrapped around her ankles. Leah turned and tried to pounce on Victoria, but she managed to tear herself from the vines in time to leap out of the way.

She lashed out at Leah angrily. One of her feet came into contact with Leah's back and Leah whimpered. Another bolt of lightning flashed in the distance, and Leah tackled Victoria.

Freeing herself, Victoria circled Leah. I needed a distraction, quick. Remembering an old Quileute story, I glanced down at my arm. The bandage was tinted pink, from the blood which had, by this point, stopped flowing.

I ripped off the bandage, flinching as it tugged at my skin. The cut had stopped bleeding and was starting to scab over. I ran my fingernail over it, and there was a bit of pain.

Distracted by the smell of fresh blood, Victoria paused, her eyes darkening. She turned to pounce at me, but a dark brown mass of fur slammed into her. I glanced at the ground where Seth was supposed to be dying—he wasn't there anymore. He and Leah circled Victoria. He was limping.

Leah leapt forward, latching her teeth into Victoria's shoulder. Seth jumped forward to help her, pulled Victoria to the ground before fully dismembering her. Her screams stopped as quickly as they started, and Leah and Seth dragged the pieces toward the fire and piled them up with Riley's.

I sank to my knees, exhausted, as the Sun peeked out from behind the clouds once again. The wind calmed into a gentle breeze and the rain stopped.

Leah jogged to my side and leaned against my side, trying to steady me. Seth limped over and lay at my feet.

_Was it really over? _I thought, staring incredulously at the pillar of smoke.

-

We stumbled into the clearing, and Leah let Seth off her back. She hadn't phased back yet, so she managed to carry him in his human form back to the clearing where everyone was gathered. Ian and Sam rushed forward to examine him.

"Storm," my mom cried, wrapping her arms around me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom," I mumbled tiredly.

"That was the worst fright of my entire life," she commented, before I was shuffled into another pair of arms.

Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead, momentarily surprising me, before pulling me into a tight hug. "My daughter; my precious, precious daughter," he whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away before burying my head in his chest. _My father._ Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

-

I ran my hands through my hair nervously. I was sitting on the floor in the living room of the Clearwater house, waiting to see how Seth was doing. Carlisle came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Seth is going to be fine," he stated. I jumped up and hugged him.

"He's going to be fine!" I yelled.

"I heard," Leah giggled.

"There wasn't enough venom in his bloodstream, so it couldn't kill him. Almost none actually," Carlisle confirmed.

"Can I go see him?" I asked, looking hopefully up at Carlisle.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "He's pretty fine, healing fast."

I opened the door to Seth's room, sitting on the bed beside him. "Hey, you," I said softly.

Seth opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Really grateful, I'd be far worse off if you weren't there for me," he stated.

"Oh please, I'm the reason you had to be out there in the first place," I reminded him.

"True, but even if you told me to stay my ass at home I'd still be involved. It's my pack, remember?"

"Sam didn't want you out there, remember?"

"Well, I'd have gone anyways."

"No, you wouldn't have, because if he **commanded** you, you couldn't go."

"Whatever."

"I'm just glad you're alive," I said, smiling. "I don't know what I'd do if you died."

**(AN: How long has it been since I updated? I'm really sorry; I was kind of busy failing Spanish. I'm not going to promise another update for a while; it's time to slow down. I mean, I'm **failing** Spanish! Plus, schoolwork's catching up to me. I'll try and update soon, but I'm not promising anything. I have exams coming up in June (it's not that far away, it's about nine weeks) and I can't fail these. **

**Please take the poll on my profile—it's concerning the future of this story.**

**Please go check out the homepage for Confessions of a Broken Heart [link on profile] and watch the two trailers [links also on profile] and comment on those. Please? Thanks a million. **


	11. Chapter 1o

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I be **disclaiming** it? Uh, no. I'm not stupid.**

**-**

"Morning, mom," I said, coming down the stairs. She was sitting on the couch curled against dad's side. _They_ didn't have to get up early for school, did they? Even if they didn't graduate from school at the end of the last term, waking up wouldn't be a problem. "Morning, dad."

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" dad asked, lifting his head from the book he was reading. Mom finally convinced him to try the Jane Austen books. Either he didn't have enough time or just couldn't be bothered, but the books were still unfinished.

"Something like that," I told him, grabbing my coat from the coat rack behind the door. "Aren't you finished reading those books yet?" I asked.

"No, he claims he'll get to finishing eventually," my mom mocked, her voice imitating his at the last part.

"We do have all of eternity. And it's not like we're going to college for another year."

That's another thing, while I was just entering my senior year; they'd finished theirs. Instead of applying for college like normal graduates, they couldn't decide on a college so they opted to stay home instead. Lucky bastards.

Hmm… what else's happened over the span of the last four months? Well, after the newborn attack the Volturi sent word of an imminent visit to _check up on us_ – and we've been waiting on that for a while now. Carlisle says not to worry; we haven't exactly done anything to get on their bad sides. We hope.

The Cullens, which now stretched to include my mom and myself, was on good terms with both the Hunters and the pack. The pack had settled down a bit. But knowing the pack, something was always brewing. Sam stepped down from his alpha post to settle down with the now pregnant Emily. Jacob stepped up quite efficiently, might I add.

Ian and Kai got married… again and were currently on their honeymoon to South America. We haven't heard much of them lately. Nathan stayed with the Cullens on and off, spending time with the Denali coven for long periods of time after choosing to go to school at Dartmouth.

The Cullens still lived in their house – minus Emmett and Rosalie, who lived by themselves now. Mom and Dad built their own house close to the outskirts of Forks, but close enough to be able to make a five minute run back to the Cullen Manor (as it was referred to now… mainly by me, but still). I was in the middle of trying to convince my parents to allow me to drop out of school or be home-schooled or something. But, no. They wanted me to go to a Ivy League school and make them proud. Blech, wasn't fighting a fully grown vampire with my (still out-of-control) powers something to make it onto every vampire parent's wet-dream list?

I'd like to say things were going _well._ But that'd probably jinx everything. And Alice's been complaining about having these gut-feelings that something was going wrong. If she'd been human; I'd blame PMS. _What do you call a PMSing vampire?_

In a way, it's the end of the beginning, but I can bet there's more to come. There just always is. Until then, much love.

_Storm Cullen._

-

**A/N: *ducks behind a bush***

**Alright, I can explain:**

**I'm bored of this story. I want to start something new. It may be a story I'd started in the middle of this and not posted, or it may be something else. I haven't really though that far ahead yet. I'm just sure that I'm putting this on a hiatus until I'm sure of where this is going. It only started to show people of what we were looking for in the challenge (which is still running, if you're interested). **

**Or, I might re-write this. I'm not sure. If I rewrite it though, it'd be totally different. I don't like where this was going anyways. The only chapter I'm proud of is Chapter Nine since I didn't write that one under a time constraint and it turned out pretty okay.**

**I have a bad habit of starting something without a clear idea of where I'm going and then quitting. Does that make me a quitter? Unfortunately, yes.**

**So, I'll come back to this when I have an idea of where it's going. So, yeah, if I do come up with something, I'll delete this chapter and write on it. Until then, I can only ask you to be tolerant and bear with me. I'm going to post the three chapters of a story I'd started somewhere in the middle of writing this. It'd gotten forgotten and I guess I'm just remembering it.**


End file.
